Nightmare
by rosepetels
Summary: Luna's been having nightmares about Nightmare Moon's return and thus she must make a choice to let Nightmare Moon let loose or leave Equestria forever.


_**NIGHTMARE.**_

"For me"Luna ask.

"Yes for you"Celestia smiled. She gave Luna round object. It was the sun with a face and on the other side was moon also with a face as the moon was covering up half of the sun.

"Whats it for Celestia"Luna ask.

"It's a special charm. It has no magic but it gives you will power to Belive. Back when you were Nightmare Moon I would look it and belive that you'll be saved by darkness. It was given to me by our mother and I'm giving it to you Luna.

"Thanks so much Tia"Luna smiled and used her magic to make the round object float.

**LATER.**

The 2 princessess were asleep and Luna was having some werid dream.

**LUNA'S DREAM.**

Luna open her eyes to see the sky red along with the clouds whiter for some reason.

"HELLO"Luna yelled. She look up to see no sun or no moon whitch was werid considering for it to be bright there had to be some light sorce. Luna look around to see pools of blood, cities she could see far away were derested, the ground was hard cold rock ground. Dead. Everything look dead as if the world just died and she was the only living pony.

Luna got scared and started yelling again. "HELLO. ANYPONY. IS ANYPONY HERE"Luna yelled.

"What caused this world to die"Luna ask herself.

"You caused it"A voice said.

"Who's there"Luna ask.

"A friend"The voice said.

"SHOW YOURSELF"Luna yelled and turned around to only see herself.

"You caused it. You wish for it. You've made a dream come true. Everypony still isn't a fan of the night so you took upon yourself to kill the sun"The other Luna smirked.

"I kill the sun. I KILLED CELESTIA"Luna ask.

"No. She didn't die but was weak from your attacks. You are much stronger then your sister. After you killed the sun everypony was in fear so you got your revenge by making this die from life. Your thrist for blood was full after what you did"The other Luna explanied.

"Yo-YOUR WRONG" Luna yelled and ran off.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE TRUTH"The other Luna yelled and vanshied while Luna kept on running.

"I-I DIDN'T DO IT"Luna yelled and stop after stepping her hoof on something she look and it was a skull. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Luna screamed.

**END OF DREAM.**

Luna woke up to see her sister worried.

"Luna. You were tossing and turning. Were you having a nightmare"Celestia ask.

"Ye-Yeah"Luna whispered.

**1 WEEK LATER.**

A Gala was about to be hold at the Crystal empire was being perpaired as everyone was watching.

"Things look good. Great idea Twilight for having the Gala in the Crystal empire instead of Canterlot"Cancacde smiled.

"I just thought the ponies might like something new"Twilight smiled.

Celestia look around while Luna was in deep thought.

'Those dreams. There telling me something but what'Luna then remebered her time being Nightmare Moon. 'NO! Can I still have darkness inside of me. NO I DON'T WANT TO BECOME THAT-THAT THING AGAIN'Luna thought.

"Luna is everything okay"Celestia ask.

Luna just look around. "I NEED A WALK"Luna then ran out of the Crystal castle.

"Where's she heading to"Rainbow ask.

**MEANWHILE.**

Luna got outside and saw the crystal ponies looking at her. Surprised Luna just walked away.

"Okay Luna your just fine"Luna whispered then got something out of her sattlebag whitch was the sun moon that Celestia gave Luna.

"Don't worry Luna things will be fine. Nightmare Moon is gone"Luna smiled.

**"LIES"**Luna heard a familer voice.

Hoping it was just a pony she look around but no pony.

"**ALL LIES"**The voice yelled.

Luna then started feeling pain in her chest area. She look and saw her coat turning the same color of black as Nightmare Moon. "NO"Luna yelled and the transformation stoped.

"Thank Celestia"Luna sighed. Luna then look at the sun. Feeling angry, sad and had the need to kill the sun Luna just gave off a glare to nopony.

"Now i'm understanding. Everypony still loves my sister. What about me I'm a princess to. What do I get. Nothing. Whats with these Ponies are they dense. I am the true ruler and stronger then my sister when I give it thought. What am I saying"Luna whispered.

"Oh on. Don't tell me"Luna started to cry. "NO"Luna cried and put her sun moon in her sattlebag.

**THAT EVENING.**

Everypony was having a good time but Luna.

"Dear sister what is wrong"Celestia ask.

"Nothing"Luna growled. Luna now felt angry at her sister getting all the praise.

"Luna. Somethings wrong"Celestia sounded concern.

"I'm fine"Luna said between her teeth.

"Luna"Celestia gave off a glare at Luna.

"What"Luna ask.

"Something's wrong I like to know"Celestia said.

"It's nothing"Luna growled.

"Your grolwing says something's wrong"Celestia whispered.

"It's nothing"Luna grolwed.

"Luna. Please answear me"Celestia gave a concern look.

Luna started to feel pain again on her cuite mark this time. She look and saw the night sky of her cuite mark turning purple.

Celestia didn't notice and Luna try to show no pain.

"Luna i-"Celestia was cut off.

"YES SOMETHING IS BUGGING ME"Luna yelled whitch stop the Gala and everypony look at the 2 sisters.

"Luna what is it"Celestia ask.

"YOU. THATS THE PROBLEM. I MAY HAVE RETURNED BUT NO PONY HAS NOTICE AND WHEN I WENT TO PONYVILE I WAS A MONSTER TO THEM. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS. I HATE YOU CELESTIA I WISH YOU WERE DEAD AND THE SUN AS WELL"Luna yelled.

Everypony was shock and look at Luna for what she had said.

Luna now knowing what she said was was going to say sorry.

"Cel-"Luna was cut off after being pain and everypony saw her wings turning black, Luna's teeth became sharp and her coat was slowling turning black.

"No"Luna whispered and ran but not before getting her sun moon.

"LUNA"Celestia yelled and ran after her along with Twilight and her friends.

Luna was running to a certian mirror. 'I have to do this or I'll kill Tia'Luna thought and kick to doors open to see a mirror that would lead her to another world.

"I only have until midnight"Luna groaned and relized midnight is only a mintue away.

"LUNA"Celestia yelled and saw her sister about to go through the mirror.

"LUNA STOP"Celestia beg.

"I-I can't"Luna then relized she only now has secands look at her sister and cried. "FAREWELL"Luna yelled and went through and was gone.

"LUNA"Celestia ran to the mirror but hit her face while trying to go through.

"It's to late"Celestia whispered.

**MEANWHILE.**

Luna open her to see she was falling from the sky and soon she hit the grass.

Luna open her eyes to see she no longer had pony body but a werid strange body she had hair and she was nude.

Luna felt blood coming from her head most likly from the fall and she look in her hand or 'Hoof' to see her sun moon.

"I saved her. Wait wh-who. Who did I save. I can't remeber anything Who am I"Luna whispered then fainted.

**THE END.**


End file.
